Directional wellbore operations, such as directional drilling, involve varying or controlling the direction of a downhole tool (e.g., a drill bit) in a wellbore to direct the tool towards a desired target destination. Various techniques have been used for adjusting the direction of a tool string in a wellbore. Slide drilling employs a downhole motor and a bent housing to deflect the wellbore. In slide drilling, the direction of the wellbore is changed by using the downhole motor to rotate the bit while drill string rotation is halted and the bent housing is oriented to deflect the bit in the desired direction.